Monroe
|seen = |last = |gender = Male |species = Blutbaden |family = |status = Living |job = Clockmaker }} Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad who lives a fairly solitary, reformed life among humans. Monroe helps Detective Nick Burkhardt with information and back up, and becomes Nick's unofficial partner when dealing with the wesen world. Nick often asks for Monroe's help when he needs information. As a Blutbad, Monroe's heightened senses, particularly smell, are very useful, causing Nick to ask Monroe into an investigation as back up. They develop a friendship. At first this is wary, but it grown into a trusting and strong loyalty on both sides. Episodes In , Detective Nick Burkhardt encounters Monroe while investigating a series of disappearances, the latest being a young girl named Robin Hood. Monroe came to Nick's attention when Nick sees him morph into a wolf like creature, while watching a group of passing children. The police searched Monroe's house, making a huge mess, but found nothing suspicious. Det. Burkhardt stakes out Monroe's home at night. In order to get a better view of the Blutbad's activities. He sees Monroe in his backyard marking his territory by urinating. Monroe realize he is being watched, as blutbad are aware of nearly everyone around them due to their sharp senses, so goes back inside his house. Nick is ambushed when Monroe jumps through a window. The two men briefly grapple, with Monroe easily getting the upper hand for a while, but after a minute Monroe stops, and asks Nick inside for a beer. Monroe is shocked to meet an actual Grimm. The two men talk about the history of Grimms, Blutbaden, and Monroe's life as a "vego-blutbad." After Monroe confirming that there are other blutbaden around, which Nick guessed from Monroe marking territory, Nick is convinced he has the wrong blutbat. Monroe reluctantly helps Nick find the one responsible. In , Monroe again assists Nick by guarding Aunt Marie when her police protection is canceled. Monroe arrives at the hospital, and he and Marie have a terse conversation, which is interrupted by Monroe noticing men that are stalking Marie's hospital room. He follows one of the assassins down into the hospital basement, and is ambushed by a second assassin. Monroe assumes his Blutbaden form and severely beats the two, tearing off a gun arm. was abducted by a pedophile that lived next door to her adoptive parents. When the pedophile attempted to take her, she turned and bit him in the leg, severing bone. She then ran off and scavenged. Monroe was nearly killed by two red necks that were trying to kill Holly to avenge their brother, but Holly killed one, and Nick shot the other. Holly had become especially close to Monroe as she had never met another blutbad, not knowing what she was, and because he and Nick protected and cared for her. In , Hank is attempting to face Oleg Stark, an ogre. As Nick is hospitalized, he gives Monroe the key to his aunt's trailer so he can take the weapon needed to kill Stark. Though the key has been returned, Nick's actions clearly reveal his trust in Monroe. In Of Mouse and Man, Monroe is attacked by Reapers. This is their way of telling him that they disapprove of creatures friendly interaction with a Grimm. When Nick sees Monroe's extensive injuries and hears what happened, he quickly offers to never ask for Monroe's help again. But Monroe firmly states that he'll continue assisting Nick. In , Monroe helps Nick by buying dried human gallbladder for $300 from a shop that sells human organs. Monroe also tells Nick that human organs are used for creature enhancement. NOTE: Monroe has a formal dinner with Nick for the first time (at Monroe's Home). In , Monroe helps Nick to find an underground fight club, but is captured by Gladiator Lowen who are actually looking for a Blutbad contestant. Nick runs to save Monroe's life and arrives just in time to risk his life in the arena to save Monroe. Fortunately they are both saved by the arrival of police back up. Biography Monroe is a Weider Blutbad with a formerly wild past. He is very laid back and calm but has quick reflexes and can immediately turn to his killer instincts when needed. He says the first time he "fanged out" was a frightening experience and he injured himself. He states he was a Scout as a kid and knows about a few medicinal plants that are useful for someone injured or sick in the woods. Although living a peaceful life away from temptation, Monroe possesses several superhuman abilities: Super-strength: '''When in his Blutbad form, Monroe possesses a high level of superhuman strength. He was able to quickly take down three assassins when they attacked him, tearing off an arm from one of them without much effort. He's able to lift a full grown man above his head and easily throw him several feet. A Blutbad has extremly sharp teeth and strong jaws, being able to tear a human to shreds. '''Super-speed: Monroe is incredible fast, much faster than than the finest human athlete and capable of hunting down prey like bunnies. '''Super-senses: '''Monroe's smell is so acute he's able to follow a sent miles away and determinate what creature it is. Combined with all their abilities, a wild Blutbad can be extremly dangerous. During his wild years he was friends with a Blutbad named Hap and dated his sister Angelina who is also a Blutbad. While he loved Angelina at one point he claims he no longer does and is most contented living his new domestic life. Monroe has since cleaned up his act and maintains minimal contact with his former Blutbaden comrades. He states that he doesn't miss those days and enjoys being tamed and in control. In addition to his pilates workouts, Monroe also plays the Cello and repairs clocks. Monroe took a big part in helping Nick recover a young Blutbad girl living wild in the woods for nine years after a attacking a pedophile neighbor who attempted to victimize her. The girl, Holly, seems to have come to trust Monroe, and it is possible that he would need to help her come to grips with living in society and restraining her Blutbad instincts. Trivia *Has a very strict regimen to avoid any relapse of losing control with his innate Blutbad instincts. He's very strict on his pilates schedule and finds great annoyance with any interference with it. *While he has maintained a strong control of his Blutbad instincts, he says it could be dangerous for him to associate himself with a 'wild' Blutbad as he could relapse as Blutbaden are dangerous in a pack. especially when they see red. *His favorite color is red. *Monroe loves the Christmas Holiday. He enjoys decorating his home in all manner of Christmas decorations, including a valuable antique train set. He has a Santa suit, and says he makes a good Santa, even though Santa Claus is not a Blutbad, but a different sort of creature, one that can easily survive in arctic conditions. *Monroe drives a vintage yellow Volkswagen Beetle. *Attended Brown University for graduate school (unkown major or undergrad). He told Hap this when he let him borrow his alma mater shirt in "Three Bad Wolves". Family Monroe doesn't seem to fear the Grimms as much as other wesen. He starts the relationship with Nick by attacking him, and then asking him in for a beer. When Monroe was a kid he heard scary stories about Grimms and all the ways they have killed and dismembered his ancestors. In particular he has heard many frightening things about Marie Kessler, Nick's aunt, who seems to have a bloody reputation in the supernatural creature world. His great-grandma's head was cut off and placed on a stick by Marie. His grandfather was mutilated by the Grimms and his farm was burned down. He does admit that his grandfather may have deserved the treatment for some of the things he had done. Monroe also mentions that his parents are alive. He tells Marie that if they knew he was this close to a Grimm without avenging his family he would not be invited to any more Thanksgivings. Category:Characters Category:Blutbaden Category:Wieder Wesen